


another stereotypical coffee shop au

by crying_colors



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Modern Era, Multi, also i thrive off of kudos and comments, davey’s the mom friend, jack’s a bit less confident in the first chapter oops, please leave me prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_colors/pseuds/crying_colors
Summary: prompt: “I go to a coffee shop everyday after class and you’re always there in the back corner sitting alone and you always order the same thing, I tried it and it’s delicious and you look so sad”jackcrutchie? jackcrutchie.





	another stereotypical coffee shop au

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is my first prompt i’ve done?? please leave more suggestions, either in the comments or my tumblr (pawskidge) or my instagram, which i’m more active on (@paws.png).
> 
> to me, this seemed short and kind of boring, but i’m planning out something bigger and (hopefully) much more interesting! also i may or may not add on to this, idk. enjoy!

     Jack shouldered his way into The World, a small coffee shop he’d frequented for ages. Every day he’d come after his morning classes and get an espresso, and every day only one other person- other than the employees- would be there. He originally only showed up at the coffee shop because it was quiet and two of his friends had worked there, but eventually they’d resigned. Jack still frequented the place, though, because he claimed it was quiet and let him get some work done. That wasn’t a complete lie, at least.

     Jack’s thoughts were pulled back to the one other person in the coffee shop. It was always the same person, a short boy Jack vaguely recognized (he’d seen him in a lecture once, but hadn’t been able to find him again because of how many people attended combined with Jack skipping the lectures more than occasionally). He always took the booth furthest back and sat alone, a pair of forearm crutches usually leaning against his seat.

     A day or so before, Jack had also come a bit earlier than usual in an attempt to get in line at the same time as the other, so he could see the name of the drink other boy ordered. (Jack called it innovative. Davey called it stalkerish.) He had succeeded, and even ordered it himself (Davey didn’t call that one stalkerish, which Jack counted as a win, but he had pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose in exasperation). The drink- which Jack had unfortunately already forgotten the name of, but had seen it enough times to know that was what the boy always got- was actually extremely good, if not a bit sweet for Jack’s tastes.

     That was when Jack realized he had just been standing in the middle of the coffee shop, thinking. Even though nobody was looking at him (the employee was on their phone and the other boy Jack always saw in the shop had his head in his hands, staring out the window), Jack still felt himself flush as he approached the counter and ordered his espresso, taking the warm drink in his hands once it was made and handed to him.

     Now Jack had a choice to make. For the past few days, he’d told himself that he’d go sit by the lonely-looking (and attractive looking, but Jack wouldn’t say that out loud) kid, but each time he’d started to gather his courage, his feet led him in the opposite direction and to the table he always sat at. After much more internal debate than Jack would willingly admit to, he shook himself out and moved to sit at the table with the other boy.

      Jack watched the other brighten up considerably when he glanced away from the window and noticed Jack was sitting there. The boy stuck out his hand to shake, beaming crookedly. “Hi,” He chirped, bouncing in his seat a little. “I’s Crutchie. I mean, that ain’t my actual name, but ‘s what everybody calls me, so ‘s what I go by! Lotsa people feel bad ‘bout callin’ me that too, like, they’s say ‘s insultin’, but I don’ really mind,” Crutchie rambled while Jack, who was half-smothering laughter, shook his hand. This also lead Jack to wonder how this bright person was the same one who seemed… so sad, every day. And that thought lead Jack to wonder if it was a mask, if this energy was faked. He pulled himself away from that thought, let himself bask in the moment and how adorable this boy was being.

     “I’s Jack Kelly,” Jack started, beaming back at Crutchie in return. “Do I know you? I think I’ve seen ‘ya around. Well, obviously I’ve seen you around, we both come here all the time, but I mean outside ‘a here.”

     Crutchie thought for a moment, before nodding his head. Jack noticed the faint tapping sound of fingers drumming under the table. “Yeah, I think so. I might’a seen ‘ya in classes, you in University?”

     Jack nodded confirmation, more than a little happy this conversation was going as well as he’d hoped. After a moment to take a sip of his coffee, Jack responded. “Yeah, I go to the college down the road from here.” The location ad been another reason Jack had initially started coming to this store, and currently another excuse he used to keep coming.

      Crutchie’s face lit up again at that, causing Jack to wonder if he was conversing with the sun. “That’s where I go! Er, I gots ta go soon, actually, but maybe I’ll see you around?” Jack took note of the almost apologetic and slightly anxious look on the boy’s face as he smiled, taking a pen (it was actually an ink liner, but he didn’t have a pen and it was the next best thing) and etching his number out on a napkin. Crutchie flashed another grin at Jack when the napkin was passed to him.

     “Of course, I gotta go soon anyways. Call me if you can, ‘kay? See ‘ya,” Jack waved at Crutchie, taking his barely-touched espresso and leaving the coffee shop with an extra skip in his step.


End file.
